paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder Surprise Party
By.ZumaDivesIn '' ''NEWLY UPDATED!!!. Please' do not edit'' this. '''Sorry for the spelling error`s. Summary. It`s Ryder`s Birthday and the Pup`s plan to throw a surprise party for him. The town`s people agreed to help. Mr Porter will make the food & bake the cake. Farmer Yumi will bring Fruit`s and vegetable`s. The pup`s take turn on Stalling Ryder,but at Marshall`s turn Ryder gets suspicious. Will the surprise party be a success? Character`s. Edit * Ryder * Chase * Skye * Marshall * Zuma * Rocky * Everest * Rubble * Mayor Goodway * Mr Porter * Alex * Katie * Farmer Yumi * Captain Turbot * Random people ( Example. Precious`s owner,Jake,etc.) Chapter 1. Planing a Party. One sunny day in adventure bay.Ryder just woke up when he looked at the calendar.He remembered that it`s his Birthday.So he went down the lookout and looked for the pups`s. Then he found a note that said. Dear.Ryder We just went for a short walk.We will be back soon for Breakfast. Call us if you need anything. Singed. The pup`s Ryder: Why would they go for a walk this early? ( He went to the kitchen to make breakfast) Meanwhile The pup`s were at the pup park talking about what they will do for Ryder`s birthday. Chase: Okay pup`s, We have to do something special for Ryder`s Birthday. Got any Ideas? Skye: We can take him to his favorite places. Marshall: We can Throw him a surprise party. Rocky: We can give him a day off. Chase: How about we do them all. Rubble: Great idea Chase. ( His tummy growling) I`m Starving. Zuma: Yeah me too,Let`s head back and eat. They went back to the lookout. And Ryder was waiting for them. Ryder: Morning pup`s. Pup`s: Morning Ryder. Ryder (while putting down their bowls): So where did you go? Chase: Just you know played at the pup park. Ryder: Okay i`ll be upstairs if you need me. Pup`s: Okay Ryder. ( 20 min Later they finished their meal,and went back to planning for the party) Chase: Rubble go to Farmer Yumi`s ask for Fruit`s and Vegetables and bring them to Mr Porter`s. Rubble: Rubble on the double. Chase: Marshall go to Mr Porter`s and ask him to bake the cake and cook the food. Marshall: I`m fired up. Chase: Zuma tell Everest about the party and you to will be inviting people to the party. Zuma: Let`s dive in. Chase: Rocky will make decorations,Skye will hang them up. Rocky: Green means go. Skye: Let`s take to the Sky. Wait what will you do? Chase: I will distract Ryder, Oh and the party will be here at the look out. Now lets roll. So they went on there separate ways to prepare the surprise party for Ryder. Rubble went to Farmer Yumi`s. Marshall went to Mr Porter`s. Zuma went to Jake`s mountain. Rocky looked for things to recycle. Skye asked Katie and Alex for help. And Chase went up the lookout to keep Ryder from getting suspicious. Chapter 2.A perfect plan. Rubble arrived at Farmer Yumi`s and helped her harvest the crop`s. They finished harvesting and Farmer Yumi placed crates on Rubble`s rig.And Rubble drove off heading for Mr Porter`s (Crates have the crops in them) Marshall just arrived at Mr Porter`s,Then he slipped because of a toy car on the floor. Mr Porter: Are you okay Marshall? Marshall: I`m Okay. Mr Porter: So what do you need? Marshall: Can you make the Treats,Food,and Cake for Ryder`s surprise party? Mr Porter: Of course i can. Will you please help me. Marshall: I will help, Rubble is on his way with some fruit`s & veggie`s. Mr Porter: That`s great now let`s get started. They started prepare the kitchen supplies/tool`s that they will need.Meanwhile Zuma just told Everest everything and they both went around town,Telling people about the party.Now with Skye she was telling Alex and Katie about the surprise party. Katie: Of course we will help Skye. Skye: Thank`s,Now Remember don`t tell Ryder. Alex: I promise I wont tell Ryder. Katie: Okay let`s do this. Skye: Thank`s again guy`s the party will be held at the lookout. Rocky arrived and they started making decorations for the party.Everything was going smoothly with the other pup`s.But with Chase he is having problems. Chase: Ryder can you scratch my ear. scratches Chases ear. Ryder: Chase where are the other pup`s? Chase: They are at the Beach playing. sweats up Ryder: Okay,Let`s go see them. Chase: No! Ryder: Why not? Chase: Because I want to play fetch with you at the pup park. Ryder: Okay Chase,Let`s go. Chase: That was close. Ryder: What did you say? Chase: Nothing. They went to the pup park and played fetch. At Mr Porters restaurant Rubble just arrived with the crops. Mr Porter: Rubble your here,now lets get these crates inside. Rubble: Okay,woff,woff,shovel (he uses his shovel to bring crates into the restaurant) Chapter 3.No problem we can`t handle. At the pup park Chase and Ryder were playing fetch.Then Chase saw Marshall running to them. Chase: Marshall what`s wrong? Marshall: I accidentally spilled the frosting. Chase: Okay,I will go help them.Stay here and stall Ryder. Ryder: Chase,Marshall is something wrong? Marshall: No nothing`s wrong. Chase: I have to go to Katie`s to take a bath. Ryder: Great,I will come with you. Marshall & Chase: NOOOOO!!! Ryder: What do you mean No? Chase: Ahh,Marshall tell Ryder Why he can`t come. Marshall: Because I want my turn to play fetch. (smiles) Ryder: Okay.....If you say so. Chase: Gotta go,see you later. Ryder & Marshall: Bye Chase! Ryder threw the ball and Marshall ran after it.Meanwhile at Katie`s Skye,Alex,Katie,& Rocky were almost done making the decorations until Callie jumped of the table and landed on the paint. Katie: Callie were gonna have to give you a bath. When Callie heard Katie she ran around the shop.She stepped on the decoration`s they made.Making the decorations very dirty.Then she got caught by Rocky and was placed in the tub. Katie: Thank`s Rocky. Rocky: No problem Katie. Katie: Rocky you got dirty from holding Callie. I`m afraid you have to take a bath. Rocky. A b.b.b.bath!!!! Katie grabbed Rocky and placed him beside Callie. ( Callie laughed) Rocky: Why Me? Alex: What about the decorations? Skye: I guess we have to start over. Katie: Let`s hurry Ryder`s party will start soon. They began making decoration`s again. Meanwhile Chase was at Mr Porter`s he just finished helping them clean the frosting Marshall spilled. Chase & Rubble: Done. Mr Porter: Thank`s for helping me clean this mess pup`s. Now we have to make another batch of frosting for the cake. Chase: What kind of cake will it be Mr Porter? Mr Porter: Can`t tell you,it`s a surprise. So they started making the frosting.When Zuma and Everest arrived. Everest: Everyone in adventure bay is going to Ryder`s surprise party. Zuma: Need any help dude`s. Rubble: Were fine here but i think you can help Skye,Rocky,Alex,& Katie make the decorations. So Everest & Zuma went to Katie`s. '' Katie: Everest,Zuma thank goodness your here,Can you help us make the decorations? Everest: Of course we can. Zuma: Of couwse we can. ''They helped them make decorations for Ryder`s surprise party. Will they finish making the decorations and cooking the food and frosting the cake on time? What kind of cake will it be? Chapter 4. Ryder`s getting suspicious WORK IN PROGRESS!'' [Last Updated: January 26,2015'] ' Sorry if i misspelled some words.' '''Note: ( By. ZumaDivesIn ) DO NOT EDIT THIS PLEASE.